Beyond Blue #2- Yesterday
by Casey
Summary: The day started hot, at lunch two constables were suspected dead, it ended with destruction.


Beyond Blue - #2  
  
Yesterday  
  
Started - 24/10/01  
  
Finished - 25/11/01  
  
AN: This is the second in the Beyond Blue series (the first one is Trick or Treat). Feedback would be nice (Hint, Hint). BTW I got the lyrics from Yesterday by the Beatles.  
  
Summary - The day started hot, at lunch two constables were suspected dead, it ended with destruction.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was sweltering hot day. Tess came into the station reading the morning paper. She sighed. The expected temperature was 47.  
  
"A bush fire has broken out 20 kilometres, to the east, of Mt Thomas," Jo read picking up her paper.  
  
"That's not good," Ben said as he grabbed his copy of the morning paper.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Jonsey said. "I think we should get a radio in here, fires are unpredictable."  
  
"Good idea Jones, at least your brain hasn't melted in the heat." Tom said.  
  
"I pity the kids who have to go to school in this heat,"  
  
"I pity the coppers who have to work in this heat," Jo muttered.  
  
A couple of hours later.....  
  
"As the fire continues to burn more and more out of control, gradually moving closer to Mt Thomas, an evacuation may be necessary. Well it's definitely on this weeks council meeting agenda." The radio informed. "Now it's time for more Mt Thomas top music,"  
  
Jo turned down the volume on the radio. "Evacuation?" she asked.  
  
"Seems like it, the boss said he'd let us know the outcome of the meeting," Tess said. Then Tom came out of his office, right on cue. He pulled out a map.  
  
"We are required to alert and evacuate the eastern properties, telling them to go to St David's where they'll be taken care of from then. The SES and fire brigade are working tirelessly to put out the fire, but it looks like Mt Thomas will be totally be destroyed." Tom said grimly. "Alright, Parrish and Jones are to take the 4WD and evacuate the most remote properties and Ben and Tess are to evacuate the people who are in the most danger that haven't already evacuated."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mt Thomas 900 to Mt Thomas 208 and 359," P.J said a half an hour later.  
  
"208 received," Jo answered.  
  
"359," Ben said.  
  
"Get out of there! A sudden change of wind has sent the fire straight towards Mt Thomas at an unbelievable speed." Urgency rang throughout P.J's voice.  
  
Jonsey and Jo reached the hilltop, below them they saw the evil red and yellow flames eating up the country side, quickly advancing on them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jonsey yelled, chucking a sharp u-turn cause dust to fly. They sped off back to the main road, and Mt Thomas.  
  
"This isn't good," P.J said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Mmmmmm, and there's nothing we can do," Tess agreed.  
  
"So we're just going to let people burn and lose their homes'?!"  
  
Tom came out of his office, stopping Tess bitting Jo's head off. "We have a handful of SES workers trapped and lost in the fire. Around here, they believe," Tom circled an area on the map with his finger.  
  
"Jo and I'll go, we were down there earlier today, we know where to go," Jonsey offered.  
  
"Alright - "  
  
"Shhh!" Tess interrupted.  
  
"Now its time for - OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! The courageous efforts of the fire crew has failed to save the Mt Thomas hospital." The radio cut out.  
  
"Great, just great, now we've lost are only source of news," Tess said.  
  
"Now as I was saying before, Jonsey and Jo can go and rescue them, whilst Tess and Ben can continue to evacuate the people who don't know what's happing yet," Tom said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Jonsey," Jo said.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jonsey replied.  
  
"Ha ha," very funny Jo said sarcastically. "How do you plan on getting the S.E.S workers out of the middle of the fire? And the ground is a bit rough, you wouldn't want to be doing an vehicle accident report now, would you?"  
  
"We'll park the 4WD somewhere and go in on foot. This area is full with holes, rock, abandoned mines and gullies; plenty of places were the 4WD wont fit through."  
  
Jonsey stopped the car. As Jo climbed out of the car, she wished she hadn't. The cool air conditioner kept her cool in the car but the moment she opened the door, she got blasted by a gust of hot wind. The pair called out of the SES workers but with no reply. They stayed to the outside of the fire, not daring to go forward into the center of the fire. Then they heard whistle blasts, coming from the middle of the fire.  
  
"Let's go," Jo run into the fire, choosing the safest route. Trees' crashed behind them, Jo's hair was plastered to her head with sweat, but still she continue on closely followed by Jonsey.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jonsey asked when they reached the SES workers. Another tree crashed to the ground sending sparks flying. "We've got to get out of here, follow us."  
  
"We've going to get roasted if we don't get out of here," Jo whispered to Jonsey. "By the way, where did we park the car?"  
  
"Don't tell me, you forgot?" Jo nodded. "Bloody hell Jo,"  
  
"What's wrong?" Someone asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jonsey put on a fake smile.  
  
The group ran on with the fire hot on their tails. The heat was so intense. The fire came in from all sides, leaving little room for escape. This was something that bothered the SES workers.  
  
"Are we going to die?" one of them asked.  
  
"No we, are going to be just - JONSEY!" Jo made a grab for Jonsey but missed falling down, right through the ground.  
  
"JO!" Jonsey cried. No answered. Jonsey look down into the pit. It was a good three metres deep. Jonsey saw Jo, covered in twigs and dirt. JO!?" He called again.  
  
"That's my name," Jo said weakly. Jo wobbled up onto her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so, just this huge gash on my arm. I'll see if I can climb out." Jo tried to scale the wall, without success. The fire came closer and closer. "It's not working," Jo said after another failed attempt.  
  
"Constable, we've got to get moving," one of the SES crew said.  
  
"We are not leaving without her," Jonsey pointed down to Jo. "Have any of you got rope?" They shook her heads.  
  
"Jonsey!" Jo called. Jonsey look down into the pit, Jo was halfway up the wall. Jonsey leant down and reached for her hand.  
  
"A little further," Jonsey stretched down. He made a grab, but missed. Jo yelped and slid back down to the bottom. The earth beneath Jonsey feet began to crumble. Jo had made another attempt of climbing out. Jonsey grabbed her hand but the earth beneath him gave way and they both fell into the depths of the pit.  
  
"We've got to go!" a voice said from atop.  
  
"Run then! Go! We'll get out of here somehow," Jonsey yelled. Jonsey followed Jo into a tunnel, that was no doubt an abandon mine. The duo could hear the fire burn above them. Jo sat down, Jonsey sat down next to her.  
  
"Let's have a look at your arm," he asked. Jo showed him her gashed arm. Blood was still flowing. Jonsey untucked the bottom of his shirt and tore long strips off. He tied them onto Jo's cut to stop it bleeding.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jo asked.  
  
"Dunno," Jonsey replied.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are they?" Tess demanded.  
  
"Dunno," Ben replied.  
  
"We have better things to do than wait around for those two to show up,"  
  
"Maybe something happened," Tess picked up the radio.  
  
"Mt Thomas 359 to Mt Thomas 208," Tess tried again.  
  
"Mt Thomas 208 received," Jonsey said. "We are still looking fir the SES workers. You head back to town,".  
  
The fire was totally out of control by the time Tess and Ben got back to Mt Thomas. With nothing left to do, Tess and Ben joined those who were trying to put out the fire. They were unaware for the trouble Jo and Jonsey were in.  
  
~*~  
  
The fire raged above Jo and Jonsey's head, literately.  
  
"When it clears we get out of here fast," Jonsey paused. "Stuff that, lets climb out now,"  
  
After many attempts the pair managed to climb out of the pit, Jo's arm was killing her. Suddenly a twig snapped, Jo and Jonsey snapped around, two riderless horses approached them, glad to see people. Jo slowly reach out an grabbed their reins.  
  
"Out ticket out," Jo stated.  
  
"Ah Jo, I can't ride," Jonsey said.  
  
"It's easy, I'll teach you,"  
  
Jo graciously swung into the saddle. Jonsey just stood there, dumbstruck.  
  
"Alright, swing the reins over its head and put your foot in the stirrup," Jo instructed. "No, the other foot"  
  
Under Jo's careful eye, she taught Jonsey the basics of horse riding and soon they were on their way.  
  
"Lets get back so we can have lunch," Jonsey said.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ben pointed to a burnt, twisted chunk of metal.  
  
"Looks like a car, lets check it out," Tess drove up to the wreckage.  
  
Upon stopping the pair jumped out of the patrol car. Tess instantly recognised the wreckage. Tess froze for a split second.  
  
"Ben it's one of ours,"  
  
"Oh shit,"  
  
"Jo! Evan!"  
  
"Tess, do you know why Jo and Jonsey aren't at the Imperial?" Tom's voice came over the radio, and he was mad.  
  
"Well, maybe that's because their car is a burnt wreck," Ben answered.  
  
"Report back to the station immediately,"  
  
~*~  
  
Jo look over Mt Thomas. Jo fought back the tears, well tried. She silently sat in the saddle. The screams, the smell, the ruins. Jo absorbed all of this. Jonsey had a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Any moment, I'm going to wake up," he said silently, refusing to believe anything.  
  
Jo scanned Mt Thomas, well what was left of it. The tears she fought to hold back came out. Everything they worked for, gone. In the distance the fire burnt, destroying everything in it's path.  
  
"No, no, no," Jo covered her mouth.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Yesterday,  
  
All my troubles seem so far away,  
  
And now it looks as if there here to stay,  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Tess was shocked, so shocked, she was beyond tears. Tess thought about Jo and Jonsey. The fun times they had and the bad. Tess and Ben drove silently back to the station.  
  
Driving up the ridge, Ben stopped. Tess looked around not wanting to look at the destruction. To her right, Tess could just see two figures on horseback, Tess thought nothing of it. The place she called home, gone, two people with their horses didn't interest Tess. Ben looked in the same direction as Tess.  
  
"Let's go see what they're up to," Following a track, Ben pulled up next to the people.  
  
"Constables!" Tess cried, Tess jumped out of the car, Jo and Jonsey swung off their horses. Jonsey soon held Tess in his arms. Jo and Ben watched carefully. Will they go further? Ben and Jo were disappointed when Tess let go of Jonsey.  
  
"Let's get back to the station," she said. The dark stom cloulds passed overhead dropping rain over Mt Thomas. Tess, Jonsey, Ben and Jo were soon wet down to the bone as they watched the fire, that had destroyed almost all of Mt Thomas, die.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
